Fragrance of a Storm
by Higuchimon
Summary: [20/20 drabbles, drabbles123 LJ challenge, complete, Asuka x Manjoume/Manjoume x Asuka, Valentineshipping] Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.
1. From The First

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 1-20: From The First  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 300  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #1: infatuation  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

"Hey, check her out." Manjoume glanced over to where Torimaki had indicated and snorted. What was so spectacular about _her_?

"I've seen dozens of girls here, Torimaki. She isn't special." Most of them never caught the smallest scrap of his attention, being more concerned with their looks and clothes than anything else. This one was pretty, but nothing made her stand out to his eyes.

Mototani shrugged. "You didn't see her duel the other day, Manjoume-san. She's fantastic."

Now that stirred more at Manjoume's interests. If he were going to rule the dueling world, then he had to be better than all other duelists, including the female ones. "What's her name?"

Torimaki and Mototani exchanged a pair of rueful looks. "I didn't catch that much," Torimaki admitted. "I was watching her duel."

Why did he keep them around again? "Find out." Manjoume leaned back in his seat and looked at the girl. If she really were a great duelist, then he would have to defeat her in battle one day. It couldn't be that hard. He was Manjoume Jun, after all.

Four days later, he found out her name, when she and Torimaki dueled one another. Manjoume rolled it around it around in his mind, tasting it from every angle. _Tenjoin Asuka._

"Finish her, Torimaki!" Mototani cheered from the sidelines. Manjoume stayed quiet and watched as the duel moved back and forth. Torimaki played a beast and beast-warrior deck, while Tenjoin played some sort of warrior deck with a dancing theme.

"Cyber Prima, attack!" Tenjoin declared. "Closing Reverence!"

Manjoume watched, his eyes wide, as the monster leaped across the field and struck Torimaki dead on, depleting all of his remaining life points in one strike.

_She's wonderful._ It was a thought that wouldn't leave his mind for years to come.

**The End**


	2. Flickering Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 2-20: Flickering Emotions  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 600  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #2, hope  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

"Tenjoin-kun, we received word from a ship owned by KaibaCorp earlier today. They encountered another ship that requested provisions from them, one owned by the Manjoume Group." Daitoukuji-sensei told the first-year student. Asuka's hands tightened a little, suddenly damp with perspiration. "Manjoume-kun was reported as being on the ship, but he didn't speak to anyone."

She swallowed, her throat dry, and nodded acknowledgment. "Thank you, sensei," she replied, bowing her head. "I'll let everyone else know."

Asuka's heart couldn't seem to settle down as she walked away from her teacher. Manjoume was all right! He was alive! Probably not in good mental health if he wasn't talking to anyone, but she would take what she could get. Nearly two months had passed since the Obelisk Blue had vanished, and she was worried about him.

Just a little, of course. Not all that much. She certainly hadn't skipped classes the day he'd left to go looking for him.

Not that she was ever going to admit to anyone who hadn't been there with her.

Ever since he had left, his face had hovered in the back of her mind, turning up whenever something that reminded of her caught her attention. At times, she wished he were there, just so she wouldn't find herself thinking about him so much. It was embarrassing!

_I'm starting to be like Momoe._ Between her two best friends, Momoe was far more likely to go cuckoo over some cute guy. Junko was more down to earth, most of the time.

Asuka shook her head. She wasn't going to spend all of her time moping because a guy she didn't even _like_ wasn't around. She should be grateful! Nevertheless, she knew that Juudai would want to hear about his rival's sighting. Off to the tennis courts she went.

**The End**


	3. Stormflash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 3-20: Stormflash  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 900  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #18, rare  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

Asuka didn't move, though her thoughts stirred repeatedly. She had been dueling? Yes, and she'd lost to whoever her opponent was. No, not whoever. _Amnael,_ last of the Seven Stars. She wasn't in the forest where their paths had crossed, nor was she in her room. She was…somewhere else.

Whatever was underneath her was sleek and spongy. She kept her eyes closed, unsure of what was going on around her. She could hear voices, but didn't understand what they were saying.

Her fingers flexed a little but she remained where she was. _If he…defeated me…what about Manjoume-kun? What about Juudai? Or Daitoukuji-sensei?_

No, Juudai was fine. He would always be fine. But Daitoukuji-sensei. Manjoume-kun. _They_ were in danger.

Manjoume-kun. As if the name flipped a switch, emotions she'd never imagined surged inside of her. Pride, but not like her pride. Instead of being proud of being an Obelisk Blue, there was pride at being the lowest of the low. Thunder and lightning coursed through her mind.

Images flickered behind her eyes, ones that had nothing to do with her. Frustration and distaste, linked to Juudai. Smug satisfaction, toward her…brothers? She only had one…but…

These weren't her feelings. These were _Manjoume's_.

She cracked her eyes open just enough so she could see where she was, which turned out to be a sphere of some kind. She still didn't move; knowing where she was didn't mean it was safe.

She could catch a glimpse of Fubuki from one eye, but that was it. Other than there, there was just an endless span of …the solar system? She closed her eyes again, wanting to be back in Obelisk Blue or in the infirmary with her brother.

Until she could be back there, she would just enjoy the unique pleasure of Manjoume's emotional storm.

**The End**


	4. Magic of a Name

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 4-20: Magic of a Name  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,200  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #5, endearments  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

Sweat trickled down his back, but Manjoume tried not to notice at. Getting the Spirit Keys and making the arrangements for this love duel had exhausted him, and if it wasn't for the fact he _was_ dueling Tenjoin-kun, he would've already went to bed.

He couldn't pass out now, though. He had so much to do, so much to convince her of! Maybe it would start with this. Everyone knew how he'd insisted all throughout the year that everyone call him Manjoume-san. The only people who had ever called him by his given name were his brothers.

Manjoume swallowed again and fought to remain steady on his feet. "Call me Jun. Please."

Nothing but shock radiated off everyone else. Manjoume ignored their reactions; all he cared about was what Tenjoin-kun herself said and did. Would she do it? Would she accept the gift of his name?

What would he call her if he did win and they started to date? Tenjoin-kun was all that he could imagine calling her now. He had called her "Asuka" before, but never to her face. His mind folded over her name, whispering it in his thoughts.

_Tenjoin Asuka. Tenjoin-kun._ He wanted to hear his name on her lips. He wanted her to accept everything he was giving her and then some. He could take her anywhere in the world she wanted to go. The most expensive stores, the finest restaurants, beautiful beaches to walk along, anything that she wanted or thought she wanted would be hers for the asking.

"Manjoume-kun." No. Oh, no. She hadn't said it. He slumped but only for a moment; he wasn't going to give up! This duel had just begun! Before it was over, she _would_ call him Jun! And go out on a date with him!

He hoped.

**The End**


	5. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 5-20: Forgiveness  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,500  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #10, grace  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

Manjoume liked to watch Asuka. He wasn't creepy about it; he didn't even think about sneaking over to the girl's dorm to try to do it or anything like that. But in class, his eyes continually drifted over to her, and outside, if they were anywhere near each other, he found he would stare at her more than anything else, even his deck.

Well, considering his deck had those three Ojamas in it, she was _definitely_ better to watch than they were.

"Thank you for your concern, Ayanokouji-sempai." Her words drifted toward him on a snatch of afternoon breeze, and Manjoume froze where he was. Ayanokouji. He remembered that name. Juudai and Shou had told him about that guy, who had tried to make Tenjoin-kun be his fiancé. His fists clenched as he watched the two of them talking to one another.

"If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know." Manjoume ground his teeth at Ayanokouji's words. He could tell sincerity when he heard it, and it was all over the senior student's voice.

How could she talk to him when he'd treated her so shabbily? How could she even want to be around him?

_She still talks to you after you stole the Spirit Keys,_ his conscience reminded him. Manjoume tried not to think about that. It was different for him. For one, he wasn't a jerk. For another, he'd only asked her to go on a date, he wasn't trying to _marry_ her!

He watched as Ayanokouji bid her farewell and she went back to talk to Momoe and Junko. _I couldn't ever be that nice of a person. I still want to buy Ayanokouji Motors and give it to her as a present._

He'd just have to think of something else she'd want.

**The End**


	6. Wall of White Memory

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 6-20: Wall of White Memory  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,800  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #9, memory  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

"Tenjoin-kun…" Manjoume's voice caught as he watched her walk by at the head of a group of Society of Light members. He couldn't be certain if she heard him at all. But hadn't she hesitated, just for a moment? Had he seen her head turn toward him? He _wanted_ to think that he had. He _wanted_ to think that she cared about him.

It hadn't been so long ago that they'd stood side by side, united in the Light. His stomach churned now at the thought, but the memory was one of the few clear ones he retained from then. The two of them by the lake, wrapped in the clean light of the moon.

A sob caught in the back of his throat for a few seconds and he fought it back. That hadn't been _him_. That had been Manjoume White Thunder, who hadn't even appreciated what he had!

_I'm sorry, Tenjoin-kun._ Manjoume wanted to scream the words, wanted to see the cold light in her eyes crack and fade away to be replaced by the warm strength he knew was hers by right. He wanted to see her no longer wearing the pale outfit of the Society but the dark blue accented uniform that spoke of her pride and independence.

He wanted her to be the Tenjoin Asuka that he remembered from _before_ Saiou had entered their lives, from _before_ he'd claimed her soul for a power that he no longer had or wanted.

Manjoume turned and walked away. Maybe he would challenge her for the Genex tournament, and see what that could do. She was a strong, powerful duelist, but couldn't his burning passion tear through the wall of white that hid her heart?

He would get her back somehow. He would fix what he'd wronged.

Somehow.

**The End**


	7. Job Well Done

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 7-20: Job Well Done  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 2,100  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #11, pleasure  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

Manjoume _should_ have been pleased that she was bringing the girls' dorm into the Society of Light. He was; let there be no mistake about that. She swept through them as he had through the boys' dorm and as he continued to do through Ra and Osiris.

Underneath _that_ pleasure was another one that grew stronger every time she defeated an opponent. A deep burning satisfaction at being able to watch her duel and see her skills in action.

_She's magnificent._ None of her opponents stood a chance. The Light's power infused her as it did him. She didn't taunt them the way he had her, but she didn't need to. The Light always knew what tactics would bring victory. The Light was destiny incarnate.

One by one they fell before her. There were those she didn't bother to challenge, and he wondered about that. _Momoe. Junko. They are good duelists._ When he had first turned Obelisk Blue into Obelisk White, they had dared to consider challenging him. _She_ had been the one to do it, though. So why did she avoid them now?

"They can give nothing to the Light." That was her answer when he asked her one evening at dinner. "It would be a waste of time to even bother with them."

There was no need to wonder if she spoke the truth. No deception existed between those whom the Light wove together. "You're a credit to the Light, Tenjoin-kun."

Her cheeks flushed at his compliment, just the smallest dusting of pink across them. "Thank you, Manjoume-kun. I should finish them all tomorrow or the next day."

"I'll be there when you do." While he had his own duties, of course, he could always spare time for an excellent duel. Especially when it was Tenjoin-kun who dueled.

**The End**


	8. Little Touches

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 8-20: Little Touches  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 2,400  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #8, home  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

What made Manjoume's room at Osiris Red home for him wasn't how big it was. Even though it was large and luxurious even by the standards of Obelisk Blue. It wasn't how expensive it was, even though it had cost him an impressive amount of money.

It wasn't the two bedrooms or the hot tub or any of the other amenities, though he had made certain that he had every single fixture he'd ever wanted in a room there.

"Manjoume-kun?" He knew she was there before she even said a word. He could just _feel_ her warm, soothing presence. "I think I left my spare nightgown here. Do you know where it might be?"

Manjoume tried not to faint at the thought of Tenjoin-kun's _nightgown_ being somewhere in his private suite. His cheeks reddened as he envisioned her in a delicate fantasy of pale blue, even as he got up and looked around in an attempt to find said nightgown.

"Uh, hold on," he called out. "Let me look, I think I can find it." He hadn't seen the gown, but he would look anyway.

He had to be honest with himself, though. He hadn't really tried to get the marks of her occupation out of the room. He poked his head into the bedroom she had occupied before he'd…well, before she'd went over to Obelisk White. If it was anywhere, it would be there, wouldn't it?

There. He spied a scrap of dark blue (not the pale blue he would have thought) draped across the bed. How had he missed it? He carried it out to her, his cheeks even redder now, and thrust it to her.

"Thanks!" Asuka's smile warmed him to the core. He sighed as she left and closed his eyes. _She_ made this place home.

**The End**


	9. An Offer She Must Refuse

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 9-20: An Offer She Must Refuse  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 2,700  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #20, writer's choice (zombie)  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

_Manjoume-kun's a duel zombie._ Asuka peered out the window as the zombies trooped by, moaning 'duel, duel' over and over again. He was out there at the head of the line. As if aware that she watched, he tilted his head back and stared up at her.

"Tenjoin-kun." She jerked and stepped out of sight, her heart beating faster as she did. This was not how she'd wanted to spend even a part of her third year. Or any part of any year, all truth to be told.

She wanted to go out there. Not to duel him but to talk to him, to try to get him back. _Don't be stupid. He doesn't care about anything you have to say, he just wants to duel all of your energy out of you._ She didn't know why, but that was what they all wanted, and she wasn't going to be stupid enough to be caught by them.

That didn't stop her from wanting to go out there anyway. Manjoume-kun, Shou-kun…even Momoe and Junko were zombies now, and she couldn't help any of them.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, tightening her hands into fists. _Some leader I am._ She'd tried with all of her might to keep them together, but it just hadn't worked.

"Tenjoin-kun." Oh, no. That was a lot closer than it should've been. She snapped her head around to see Manjoume having crawled up the side of the building, clinging to it with all of his strength. He grinned at her as their eyes met once again. "Duel me, Tenjoin-kun."

_Oh, no!_ "Sorry, Manjoume-kun. Maybe another time." Before he could get close enough to her, she darted down the hall and wriggled her way past the barriers. _When you're yourself again, Manjoume-kun. I promise._

**The End**


	10. What Comes Next

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 10-20: What Comes Next  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,000  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #12, believe  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

"Manjoume-kun!" Asuka had to be seeing things. She didn't _want_ this to be true. Manjoume could _not_ have just vanished! He couldn't have just died! No!

Her breath caught in her throat. This was all Juudai's fault. If he weren't so insistent on finding Johan and if they hadn't all wanted to follow him, then Manjoume-kun would still be alive! They would all _stay_ alive!

Manjoume-kun. He couldn't be dead. This was a nightmare worse than anything she couldn't remember from the year before.

A thousand memories shot through her mind, each tinged with the grief that replaced blood in her veins. She'd forgotten how much time they spent with one another over the last few years.

Tears stung at her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She didn't know why; she was certainly sad enough to. But all she wanted now was for this nightmare to end. She wanted to be back at Duel Academia, perhaps in one of Satou-sensei's boring classes, so long as Manjoume were still alive and they were anywhere but _here_.

Here, in this horrible place where Juudai only cared about himself and had just _sacrificed_ one of his friends for no reason at all. Was that what they meant to him? Was that what Manjoume, his rival from the first time they met, meant to him?

At least he was _trying_ to not kill them all right now. Trying and failing, and it was still his fault, and why hadn't he listened to any of them, and dying _hurt_!

Asuka had never thought about any kind of an afterlife. Death was something that happened to other people. Pain was all that filled her mind now, along with one vague hope: perhaps on the other side, wherever that was, she would see Manjoume-kun again.

**The End**


	11. Stroke of Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 11-20: Stroke of Chocolate  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,300  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #17, sweet  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

Tome-san kept her store well supplied with everything the students might need: cards, spare parts of duel disks, notebooks, pens, and when the right time of year came around, chocolate and the ingredients to make chocolate.

Asuka examined one of the offerings with a critical eye. Junko and Momoe were already at the counter with piles of candy. Asuka took her time. She only wanted to give candy to a few people this year, those being Juudai, Shou, Manjoume, and her brother.. Perhaps she'd send something to Jim, though she didn't think it would arrive on time for the holiday.

Her thoughts drifted back to Manjoume. _First year's Valentine's Day, he wasn't here at all. Then last year…_ She frowned; had anything happened last year? She couldn't remember. That had been…that time. The White time.

She shook her head to get rid of the chill as it crept down her spine and stared at the box of chocolate in front of her. _This must be a new brand. I haven't seen that lightning logo before._ The name didn't mean anything to her, but perhaps it would be worth a try.

Later that night, back in her room, she tried one of the chocolates from that box, curious to see what it would be like. As the sweet taste broke over her tongue, sending delicious chocolate joy all through her, she sighed in rapture. _I think I'm going to get a lot more of this._

Asuka seldom ate chocolate, but she finished the box that night, and went back the next day to purchase another one. This one she kept safe however. There was only one person who should get this come Valentine's Day.

She hoped Manjoume liked this chocolate as much as she did.

When Valentine's Day arrived, he did.

**The End**


	12. Never Broken

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 12-20: Never Broken  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,600  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #6, vow  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

_I won't hurt you again, Tenjoin-kun._ As soon as he realized what he'd done while under Saiou's control, Manjoume made that vow to himself, and to her. He still didn't know why they were still friends after that. _He_ wouldn't have been that forgiving.

But the point was, the promise existed. Now, it was to be tested.

He could see her standing a short distance away, waiting for Juudai. There had been _something_ going on between them all day, though Manjoume wasn't certain of what it was.

_Pair duels. Why didn't she let me be her partner?_ He wouldn't have hurt her like Juudai did. Even if they appeared to get along better after it was finished. He just wouldn't have done it at all.

"Hey, aniki!" Ojama Yellow appeared before him, and Manjoume reacted with practiced skill, catching the spirit out of the air and hiding him where no one could see him. Tenjoin-kun couldn't see spirits, but Juudai could, and it was Juudai who Ojama Yellow was warning him about.

He moved away as Juudai came up to where the lovely woman waited for him. He wouldn't hurt her, which meant he wouldn't so much as interrupt a conversation with someone else. Even if that someone else was Juudai.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and headed back to Obelisk Blue. _If he hurts her, then I don't care what kind of powers he has, I'm going to beat the hell out of him._ Juudai was frequently vague about what he could do and why, but as far as Manjoume was concerned, he could be _God_ and Manjoume still wouldn't put up with Tenjoin-kun being hurt.

Maybe he'd get lucky and Asuka would change her mind about Juudai. No, he didn't have luck like that. Too bad.

**The End**


	13. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 13-20: Unexpected  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,900  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #19, surprise  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

"What did you say?" Manjoume stared at Junko and Momoe. Had he really heard what he just thought he had? "What was that about Tenjoin-kun?"

Momoe and Junko exchanged curious looks, then Momoe looked back at him. "She didn't tell Juudai that she likes him."

She opened her mouth to keep talking, but Manjoume turned on his heel and was gone a moment later, heading to where he knew Asuka would be at that time of day. He could've heard it from them. He wanted to hear it from her. Excitement thrummed along his veins with every step he took. Could it be…could it be…

"Tenjoin-kun!" He called out as soon as he saw her and she turned to look at him. She'd been going over her deck, he saw. He grabbed mentally for what to say and hoped she wouldn't be offended. "I heard about what you didn't do with Juudai."

Asuka tilted her head and blinked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Worse than offended. She was confused. "I heard from Momoe and Junko that you didn't tell him how you feel." He had to just plunge ahead now and hope that this conversation didn't end with her yelling at him or worse, smacking him around.

Instead, she smiled. "He doesn't need to know." She glanced at her deck then toward him for a moment, curiosity written in her features. "Would you care for a duel, Manjoume-kun? I've added some new cards and I want to test them out."

All she had ever had to do was ask. "It would be my pleasure, Tenjoin-kun." He could tell there was so much more she hadn't yet said about her reasons, but he would let those words come in their own time.

For now, it was time to duel.

**The End**


	14. Timing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 14-20: Timing  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 4,200  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #3, comfort  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

The news spread like wildfire. _Stay out of her way_ rumbled from ear to ear. Wherever Asuka appeared, people melted from sight, ducking their heads to avoid eye contact. Under normal circumstances, she might have taken offense.

These were not normal circumstances.

Perhaps nothing exemplified that better than the fact Manjoume Jun strode through the halls of Duel Academia, a package tucked under one arm and a serious look on his face. Unlike most people of the moment, he was looking for Asuka. On purpose.

"Shishou!" His eyes lit up at the sight of his love master. Fubuki, on the other hand, sported a distinctive handprint on the side of his face. "Where is she?"

Fubuki stared at his student even as he rubbed his injury. "Down that way. Stay away from her!"

Manjoume hesitated before he shook his head and went down the indicated hallway without another word. Fubuki sighed. "He was so young."

"Tenjoin-kun!" Manjoume called out as he drew closer to where she stood sorting through her deck. "Do you have a moment?"

She lifted her head, lips pursed to say something, and he kept on talking. "I have something for you. I ordered it when Edo and I were on his tour, and it arrived today." He offered the package to her and she stared at it before accepting. "I hope that you like it."

Manjoume watched, his heart in his throat, as she unwrapped the expensive Swiss chocolates. He'd barely had the time to place the order while they'd been there, and he'd all but forgotten about it until now.

A warm smile broke across her features as she nibbled one of them. She glanced up at Manjoume, that smile still visible. "Thank you, Manjoume-kun."

Manjoume walked on air for the rest of the week.

**The End**


	15. Once Upon A Dream

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 15-20: Once Upon A Dream  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 4,200  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #15, dreams  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

Manjoume swallowed then opened the door and stepped out to where the three of them stood together, talking. He couldn't hear what they said, but it didn't matter. He had another purpose for coming out here.

"Tenjoin-kun?" He managed to squeak the words out in a semblance of his normal tone. She glanced over her shoulder and he thought he saw tears in her eyes. They were gone a moment later, however, and he continued to speak. "Would you dance with me?" This was the last night of school. The last chance he might have for who knew how long.

He could read the hesitance in her eyes before a soft smile curved her lips. "Yes, Manjoume-kun." She came over and accepted his outstretched hand, her other hand holding up the skirt of that wonderful gown.

Manjoume didn't know how he stayed upright at her touch. This was the first time that she _had_ truly taken his hand of her own free will. He checked inconspicuously to make certain he wasn't floating off the floor. His feet were on the ground, as far as he was able to tell. He wasn't sure how long that would last.

Hand in hand, they returned to where the graduation dance was in full swing. Manjoume didn't notice anyone else as he prepared to fulfill a years-long dream. He'd had lessons in dancing, of course, and he struggled to remember them. Hands there, feet like so, and…they were off!

She was everything he'd ever dreamed of in a dance partner. Light on her feet, moving with enthusiasm if not skill and practice, and able to ignore her brother cheering from the corner. As much as Manjoume respected his shishou, he wanted to keep this moment all to himself for now, and kept on dancing.

**The End**


	16. Certain Silence

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 16-20: Certain Silence  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 4,800  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #14, certainty  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

Asuka wondered about Manjoume. He was weird, talking to the air (well, she supposed that had to be his Ojamas, but she kind of preferred not to think about that too much), listening to her brother far more than was healthy, and thinking he was a detective whenever something mysterious turned up.

He hadn't always been as nice as he was now. Granted, he wasn't always _nice_ now, either. But they had known one another since junior high and she had seen him change.

_It started when he came back from North School._ She cheered for Juudai in that duel, of course, but seeing how his brothers treated him opened her eyes. He had his reasons, and she had a lot to learn about him.

She hadn't tried to learn much then, though. The Seven Stars and worrying about her brother took up much of her time. When Fubuki recovered and he and Manjoume became friends, she understood Manjoume even less than before.

_He and Fubuki-nii-san have a lot in common._ That was where their friendship began, she realized, and possibly part of why she hadn't wanted hers with Manjoume to become more.

Manjoume confused her, she realized, almost as much as her brother did. Yet there were certain things she did understand. His loyalty was unmatched once he gave it. He devoted almost all of his heart to his deck, no matter how strange of a deck it was. He was a powerful duelist who would be legendary one day.

Though for all of his strangeness, she was certain that he cared about her. It was comforting to know that in his own quirky, confusing, and difficult to deal with way, he loved her.

Not that she was ever going to tell him or Fubuki that she understood that.

**The End**


	17. All For Her

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 17-20: All For Her  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 5,100  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #7, bliss  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

"My treat." Asuka smiled at Manjoume as she offered her debit card to the clerk to cover the cost of their drinks. Manjoume smiled back at her, his heart skipping several beats, and hoped that he could manage something that was coherent and intelligent to say.

"Thanks." Well, it was a start, if nothing else. He scrambled about in his mind for something else that might be witty and charming. Several options that Fubuki had suggested at various points in time wandered through his thoughts, and Manjoume rejected them all. He wanted witty and charming, not likely to get him smacked upside the head. That had happened more than enough.

He followed her to a table that boasted a pleasant view of the gardens that surrounded the coffee house and settled down beside her. He couldn't remember just what he'd ordered, but when he sipped it, it was smooth, soothing, and warm.

_Tastes just like she is._ He wasn't sure if that made sense outside of his head, but where else did he need it to make sense? A thought just for him.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Asuka asked. He remembered her drink: not the name of it, but what it sounded like: powerful, sharp, and strong, cracking across one's tongue like thunder. He tried not to think about that either. It would be too much of a distraction.

"At least another week." He could've left the next day if he wanted to. But since she was the one asking, he would spend as much time here as possible.

Her lips curved upward, and Manjoume did his best not to spill his drink. A few drops did fall onto his pants, but he ignored them. "Maybe we can have coffee again?"

"S…sure…whatever you say, Tenjoin-kun."

**The End**


	18. Placards or No Placards

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 18-20: Placards or No Placards  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 5,400  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #15, date  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

"Ten…" Manjoume had to stop and swallow to be able to keep on speaking. "Tenjoin-kun?" His heart skipped a few beats. He was going to pass out. No, he wouldn't pass out. He was going to ask her out _right_ this time.

Asuka glanced back at him, one eyebrow raised a little. He swallowed yet again. It was just as well Shishou wasn't here. The last thing Manjoume thought he needed now was a supportive placard waved at him, no matter how well it was drawn.

"Yes, Manjoume-kun?" Her voice was soft, questioning, with a slow hint of a smile. He wondered if she already knew what he wanted to ask.

"F…Fujiwara-kun opened that rose garden of his last month. I was wondering if you'd like to go there with me this weekend." He'd actually managed to get the words out! Perhaps he'd wave a supportive placard for himself!

"On a date?" Asuka's eyebrow crept up a fraction more and Manjoume wasn't sure how to respond. If he said no she might be more inclined to go, but it wasn't true. If she said yes, then she might turn him down.

_I've got to do this._ It wasn't his last chance or even his best chance. It was just the first time since high school he actually _had_ asked her out. "Yes."

She didn't answer right away. Manjoume shifted, wondering if he should have lied after all. Then she smiled, sending warmth washing through him.

"I'd love to. What time?"

Somehow, he gave an answer. He didn't know how, since all of his higher brain functions turned off with those few words. The Ojamas would remind him of when it was, if they knew what was good for them.

And there was still no sign of Shishou and his placards.

**The End**


	19. Blood and Roses

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 19-20: Blood and Roses  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 5,700  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #16, rose  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

"Ow!" Manjoume would have added several more profanities to that, but he preferred to keep himself restrained around Tenjoin-kun. Nevertheless, he waved his hand around, a few drops of blood falling from where the thorn had pricked him. "It bites!"

"You should be more careful." Asuka caught him by the wrist and he stopped moving at once, turning a brilliant share of red as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at the injury. "Is that better?"

Oh, God, he was still blushing and she was going to look and see! He whipped around, tucking the injured finger out of sight, and did his best to calm down. "I'm fine."

"Manjoume-kun." Her voice was stern and reproachful. "Don't lie to me."

Was he ever going to stop blushing? Certainly not as long as she kept doing that! He still stared off into the distance, shoulders squared. Who had guessed that a visit to Fujiwara's newly opened rose garden would lead to something like _this_?

Her hand landed on his shoulder and he squeaked out something that could've been her name or just a random squeak. He wasn't sure if it mattered either. "You didn't really answer me."

His head turned as if it were on a string she controlled. "I'm fine, Tenjoin-kun." If she saw him blush now, he didn't know what he'd do. Or worse, what she might do.

All she did was smile at him, and warmth replaced all the fear. He couldn't believe how beautiful her smile was. "All right. Let's keep going, then."

If only he could take her hand. He didn't have that kind of daring, though. But they were so close it didn't matter. His heart raced at her very existence beside him.

This had to be the best first date _ever_.

**The End**


	20. Satisfaction

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Fragrance of a Storm: 20-20: Satisfaction  
**Romance:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 6,000  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Asuka x Manjoume: #4, kiss  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Asuka and Manjoume's romance wasn't handed to either of them on a silver platter. This was something they had to work for. But as sure as a storm, as sweet as perfume, they'll be together.

* * *

"Come on, Asuka!" Fubuki held up the spray of green leaves and white berries. "What's it going to hurt?"

"You, if you don't leave me alone." Asuka shot him a look fit to kill. Fubuki somehow neutralized the damage and tried to herd her to various single friends of theirs.

"One little kiss isn't going to make you _engaged_ to someone. It's Christmas! Just have some fun!" Fubuki insisted. Asuka shook her head.

"I have been having fun. I just don't want to kiss anyone." She would say this a million times if that was what it took to get through her brother's thick skull. He tried this _every year_ and she was tired of it.

In the midst of her annoyance, the doorbell rang, and Shou opened it to reveal a tall, dark-haired man in a familiar black outfit. He had his hands in his pockets and grumped a greeting, even as his eyes scanned the party guests until they locked on Asuka.

Asuka wouldn't say that she felt his gaze, but she looked up toward him anyway. Then she glanced away and back to him, a hint of thoughtfulness in her expression. Her eyes flicked back to her brother, then to Manjoume. In three rapid strides, she stood before him, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him closer to her. The room fell into perfect silence.

The look on Manjoume's face as she kissed him was the clearest example of 'this brain is disconnected' that Fubuki had seen in his entire life.

"Are you satisfied?" Asuka asked, determined to have kissed someone _she_ wanted to instead of someone her brother kept pushing toward her. Fubuki tried hard not to laugh and didn't succeed at all.

"Yeah, I think he is, little sister. I really think he is."

**The End**


End file.
